


a little (not too) late

by embraceyowaste



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraceyowaste/pseuds/embraceyowaste
Summary: "I'm serious the weather outside is getting even worse, you really should stay."5 times Akechi pulls away and one time he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been routine for Akechi to remain seated in Leblanc even after the other Phantom Thieves would leave, though not before casting suspicious glances which he responded to with a faux grin. 

Akira watched the exchange from behind the counter, taking in Akechi's slightly tousled brunette locks and scarlet eyes looking at the others a they exited the cafe. It wasn't obvious, how the teen detective's shoulders seemed considerably less tense as they were left alone,well excluding Sojiro's hovering presence beside them.

It would have been impossible to catch how his grin shifted into an even expression, how he shifted from sitting on the edge of his preferrable stool to placing his whole weight onto it. It would have been impossible, but not for Akira.

A smooth voice snapped him out of his reverie, "What seems to be on your mind? You seem to be in a daze." 

Akira was unable to resist the urge and in a teasing tone spoke, " Ah, I was just thinking about you, Akechi-kun~."

Again, the slight widening of the eyes and reddening of the cheeks was visible to none but Akira's gaze, due to it's intensity but also because there was no one else in the shop of course. "You are quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"I try my hardest with you honey~." Akira continued. "Oh here's your coffee."

The detective smiled in gratitude and looked towards the black haired boy and the stool next to him, a clear invitation to sit next to him. Akira ignored this however and chose to stand in front of Akechi, leaning against the counter, his green apron crinkling as it made contact with the mahogany underneath. 

Akechi had opened his phone and seemed engrossed and the black haired boy took this time to mull over his fate. Falling in lov-- being attracted to his would be murderer was not the predicament he had expected to fall into. It was quite the situation, amusingly exciting. Akira couldn't help imagine what it would be like kissing the boy in front of him, getting high on the mere thought of touching him. It was, troubling to say the least but the case of the young detective was quite curious. 

Ever since Akira had been sent to Tokyo, he had no trouble with people confiding in him. They shared their troubles, their misgivings. They relied on Akira and it made him feel needed. It made him feel as though he had a place in the world besides being a delinquent with a criminal record. Same is the case with the Phantom Thieves, they made him feel needed as their leader and he couldn't help but bask in the glory of being important. 

Akechi was different. He did not exactly trust Akira. He did not share his worries or ask for any help but he couldn't help but enjoy the company. Akechi was, similar to the wine that he desired rather than the worship God needed from him. He loved the feeling of God needing him, but he couldn't help but indulge in his own desires as well. Perhaps that was not the perfect analogy, but it was something close. 

Akira snapped out of his thoughts as the clouds rumbled outside, expressing their thoughts about the matter perhaps. He looked in front of him and saw himself being stared at curiously. 

"Are you sure you are feeling well today?" 

"Nah it's not much, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." That was unprecedented. Akira listened to other people's troubles he didn't share them. 

"That is concerning. I would suggest taking a break but I have a feeling that you would not agree with me. I shall bring you some ginger teabags next time. It helps." 

"You should spend the night with me, it might help." Perhaps Akira was pushing his luck too far. 

Akechi was about to speak, his eyes crinkling as suddenly the distict sound of thunder struck again and the pouring of rain became apparent. 

Akira decided to push his luck even further, "I'm serious the weather outside is getting worse, you really should stay." 

"I appreciate the offer but I really must get going. I will see you soon and bring the teabags with me. Goodbye."

"Hey, wai-"

And he was out the door, going through the rain, struggling on his own, like as always. 

It did not escape Akira'a notice that the coffee had barely been touched.


	2. Chapter 2

They were training in Mementos, ready to take on Sae's palace. Akira had, sadly been quite occupied with his thoughts.

Not too occupied that he did not notice the trembling of Makoto, or the ceasless bouncing of Ryuji's leg. He patted them both on the shoulder and received a smile and a grin in gratitude.

"Crow, Fox, Noir, you're with me. Queen, Skull, Mona, Panther, stay back and focus on healing."

He heard a chorus of voices in agreement and they all piled back into the Mona bus after defeating the quite weak shadow.

Though not before Akechi looked at him, concerned. Perhaps it was because of the insomnia thing? Well regardless, Akira felt a pleasant feeling in his chest and couldn't help but chuckle, Akechi treating him with a confused looked this time.

The detective was about to say something when he was interrupted by Futaba, "Hey we should really move on now, there aren't anymore shadows."

Joker hummed in agreement. "Let's go, Mona."

They were just about to hightail it out of there when Death decided it had other plans. Plans to do something not so pleasant.

Morgana had bumped into the chain wielding, crimson Reaper and they were thrown out of the bus, forced face to face with the bane of their existence. (Akira spared a brief thought at how Akechi was also there but abandoned this line of thought.)

"Whoa, this shadow looks strong! But I think we should run away for today."

Joker was about to do just that when the Reaper suddenly struck and a Megidola was aimed straight for him.

His mind flashed back to class, something about his teacher telling him about fight, flight or freeze. Flight seemed like the best option in this face but Akira's body would not cooperate.All he could do was close his eyes.

He registered Akechi's voice screaming, "GET OUT OF THERE!" and could only procure one thought, "Guess you wouldn't get to kill me now, would you?"

He felt a weight tugging at his foot and found himself miraculously dodging the blow. That shock was enough to knock him out of his 'freeze' mode. He threw Morgana and immediately motioned for the team to climb into the vehicle.

He distracted the Reaper by shooting and jumped into the bus as soon as the oppurtunity presented itself. As soon as everyone was in the bus, Akira used a Goho-m to return to the real world.

It was quiet for a second and suddenly Akira found the breath knocked out of him as the Phantom Thieves bumped into him, murmuring whispers of happiness, well, a whisper wasn't the case with Ryuji but it was still happy.

Akira found Akechi missing from the group hug. The detective stood further from the group a soft smile on his face, conveying relief and a sense of loneliness. He extended a hand Akechi's direction, an invitation to join. Akechi merely shook his head and looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this represents my never-ending fear for the reaper, always poop my pants when i hear those chains. thank you for reading. :) also why was Ryuji bouncing his leg? im not sure lmao let me know of you come up with a reason. does the reaper wield chains or is he covered in them. i was too scared to looked this up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty new to me, so please point out errors if you see them. unbetad so forgive some mistakes. if anyone has some request i would be happy to oblige. more will come soon. :)


End file.
